This invention relates to apparatus for and a method of promoting safe handling or operating of potentially dangerous equipment.
In an industrial or mining environment, it often happens that a person not suitably skilled and/or trained, has access to equipment such as a grinder, lathe, mobile electric or diesel equipment, conveyors or the like, which may be dangerous to the user and/or bystanders. In the event of an accident or incident, disputes may arise whether the user was authorized and/or qualified and/or declared competent to use the equipment. With the current systems and methods it is often very difficult and even impossible to resolve these factual disputes. This places undue responsibility on supervisors and persons that are legally responsible for the safe operation of equipment. The most commonly found control measures implemented by employers to prevent injury, comprise administrative steps and controls such as safe work procedures, training and symbolic signs, such as for the compulsory use of protective gear. Past experience has proven that, because of the risk-taking nature and behaviour of humans, administrative control measures are not sufficient and hence there is a need for more effective control systems to ensure the safe handling of equipment, more particularly to ensure legal compliance, as well as compliance with employer/company policies and procedures. Safe working procedures are often forgotten or not properly applied after a period of time by the operators. It is difficult, time-consuming and costly regularly to remove operators from their posts for retraining and refresher sessions.